prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC43
is the 43rd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 578th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Kirara decides to put her modeling career on the backburner to focus on solely being a Pretty Cure. However, her friends don't want her to give up so easily, so they put together a fashion show showcasing everyone's dreams in hopes of boosting her confidence. Synopsis As Kirara and the others were enjoying their Marble Donuts, a Zetsuborg created by Stop & Freeze appeared, Kirara saw it first and rushed off. Haruka, Minami and Towa got up from their table to defeat it only to realize Kirara wasn't there. Kirara had already transformed and was defeating the monster with Twinkle Humming! This shocked the girls and they ran to catchup to Kirara as she just placed the victim on the park bench. Two fans of Kirara noticed Kirara but she walks off due to sensing that they may want an autograph. Meanwhile, Bauanne Baurollo arrives at the airport. At the academy, Kirara is playing basketball with her classmates when they comment on how rare it is to see her have fun as a worried Haruka and Yui watch from a window inside the academy. Later that night, Haruka confronts Kirara about her job as a model when Shirogane-san appears out of nowhere to report that Kirara has guests. They turn out to be Akehoshi Karin and Tachi Kyoko who question her about why she is suspending her modelling career. Bauanne also appears to ask Kirara about an offer he as for her, but she turns him down before he can tell her what it is. This shocks everyone, Karin especially since it caused her to cry. Kirara walks away and Towa chases after her to talk sense into her dream. Kirara thought she could put 200% into both modelling and being a Pretty Cure. And it didn't work out, so she picked Pretty Cure over modelling. Outside, Karin explains to Haruka, Minami and Yui about how she always chased her dream to be like Kirara but without Kirara as her inspiration any more, she doesn't know what to do. Haruka doesn't want Kirara to lose sight of her sparkling dream so she came up with an idea to make Kirara chase after her dream again. With Mochizuki-sensei's approval, Haruka and Minami were allowed to create a fashion of dreams at the academy. But they couldn't do it alone and they needed models, so they went around the academy looking for help. So with everyone wanting to help out, the preparations started with the whole school helping out. As that happened, Aroma and Pafu told Prince Kanata about what was going on with Kirara which lead him to discover that all four castles may be linked to the Pretty Cure's dreams. As the sun was setting, Kirara walked into her room and looked down at a magazine that had her on the front cover. Then she noticed a letter tucked in underneath the magazine. It turned out it was an invitation to the fashion of dreams! When Kirara walked into the show's room, lights flashed on and Minami stood on stage, announcing the beginning of the fashion show. As each participant walked down the runway, Minami told the audience what their dreams were. After the surprise guest, Karin, walked down the stage, her pose triggered Kirara to having a flashback of her doing a similar pose when she was a child to her mother. Behind her, Haruka, alongside Yui, asks Kirara how the show was. Kirara said it wasn't good since the stage was a mess and the models were amateurs in which Haruka stated that Kirara wasn't even supposed to be in the audience, and says how she thought the first show she saw of Kirara's was amazing. Haruka says how she wants Kirara to keep chasing her dream, in which Kirara walks to the dressing room, where Towa, Pafu and Aroma were waiting. Kirara gets changed and walks onto stage and walks the runway while thinking how much fun it is to be a model. At the end of the runway, Minami asks what her dream is in which Kirara answers that she wants to be the most sparking star, the number one model in the world. This causes Karin to cry in happiness, everyone to be happy for her and Bauanne to call her a "High End Star Princess". Backstage, Bauanne asks Kirara if she would like to hear his offer in which he tells her what it is as Yui listens in worry and Ranko on stage sings her song to the audience. Meanwhile, the star on the Star Palace in the Hope Kingdom begins shining again in which Dyspear creates a Metsuborg to stop it from shining. Haruka, Minami and Towa go to visit Kirara backstage but Aroma and Pafu alert them to the Metsuborg. The four girls run to where the Metsuborg is and they transform into Go! Princess Pretty Cure. As they fight against the Metsuborg, the Metsuborg tries to eat them, but Scarlet and Mermaid block the attack. They then help Flora and Twinkle to attack the Metsuborg's head. Twinkle uses her Meteor Humming attack to surround the Metsuborg with shooting stars as she punches it in the face. Flora then comes from the sky to kick it. Twinkle then appears floating on a full moon and states she won't be stopped any more and kicks the moon towards the Metsuborg then uses Galaxy Chorus to turn the Metsuborg back into its original form, a lock. The Cures than use Grand Printemps to defeat the lock. As the Cures look at the Hope Kingdom, the Royal Key shines before Twinkle, and she says "Royal Majesty" which takes them to the Star Castle. Kanata appears and tells Twinkle to restore the castle, in which Twinkle does, which makes the sky return to its original state. This causes Dyspear to not be very happy. After the Star Castle is restored, Kirara then tells everyone what Bauanne said to her, which was that in the Spring she will go to Paris to be the exclusive model of his brand. This means she can only stay at Noble Academy for a little bit longer which causes everyone to be upset. Haruka then says that Kirara will have to become a Grand Princess and save Hope Kingdom before then, which Kirara agrees with. Aroma doesn't believe it would happen but Kirara says it will since she is Amanogawa Kirara. Major Events *The Palace of Stars has been restored. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Dyspear *Zetsuborg *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Akehoshi Karin *Tachi Kyoko *Amanogawa Stella (in a flashback) *Bauanne Baurollo *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Shirogane-san *Imagawa Shuu *Koshiba Naoto *Ichijo Ranko *Mochizuki Yume *Komori Hanae *Hirano Kenta *Furuya Riko Trivia *During the fashion show, an instrumental version of Dreams Are the Path to the Future plays. *Bauanne comments that Kirara is a "High End Star Princess". This could be referencing to Kirara's first character song, High_End・Star. *Cure Twinkle is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes